


#098

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Season finale anyone?





	1. Chapter 1

>They had the Spear. Reality was back to normal. The Legion was captured and in separate holding cells. Mick was back on the team, his heroics in the Doomworld had gained him good favor with the team, though the tension was still high.

But that was a problem for another time. Sara had something more important to take care of. She made her way to the brig, steel faced and preparing for the conversation she was about to have. 

The doors slid open and she walked in. The Legion version of Leonard stood when she walked in. 

“The Captain herself. What did I do to deserve this honor?” He asked. 

She didn’t answer right away. She walked to the door of his cell before commanding Gideon to turn off all audio and video surveillance in the brig. The A.I. confirmed. Sara opened the cell and walked in. 

“Well?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
She grinned, stepping in closer. 

“Everything is going exactly as planned,” she answered, stepping into his space and pulling him down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara walked out of the brig, allowing herself a happy grin before schooling her features to that of a Captain on the mission. 

“Please, please tell me that didn’t just happen,” a very disbelieving someone said from just above her ear. She quickly swatted at it, a miniature version of Raymond flying out in front of her. He regrew and took off his helmet, looking at her with a heart breaking expression. 

“Sara, he’s not him. The Legion-”

“Ray, think very, very carefully about what you going to say.”

“But I saw, and heard-”

“You don’t know what you saw. You heard nothing,” she warned. “I need you to remember that you trust me.”

“We’ve all made mistakes when it comes to love, Sara. I don’t exactly know how you and this version of him-”

“This team is what’s important to me. This mission. So I will do whatever I have to do finish it and ensure everyone gets back alive this time.”

Ray looked at her for a moment before realization dawned on him. 

“So you are…with him…I mean…” he fumbled for the words, his face turning red and him getting flustered. She let out a sigh of annoyance when she realized what he was thinking. 

“Sure Raymond, but this stays between us.” 

He nodded, flying off in a rush. 

************

JSA HQ-1942 

“Captain!” 

Sara fell behind her team as they headed back for the Waverider. Rex Tyler was running behind her. 

“I need to talk to you, privately,” He added, eyeing Mick as the arsonist watched them. 

“I’ll be ok,” she said to Mick. He nodded at her and walked off.

“If you’ll follow me,” the JSA member said, walking quickly. She followed, keeping her steps light and quick, just in case this went south. 

He led her to a small cafe and sat at a three chaired table, ordering them two coffees. 

“Didn’t think I was your type,” she quipped, taking in the setting. 

“Rex doesn’t really have a thing for blondes. Myself, on the other hand….” a painfully familiar drawl reached her ears as a third person joined them. She reached under her skirt and grabbed the knife from her thigh, aiming for his under the table. She didn’t know if was the shock or if she was loosing her edge, but he stopped by grabbing her wrist. He wasn’t quite fast enough to completely stop the blade, the edge pressed into the skin of his hand. 

She could feel the blood trickling down from his cut onto her wrist as she held his gaze. He was looking at her the same way he had after their kiss. 

“Leonard?”


End file.
